Scorpius Malfoys First Day
by kayleighjo312
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a new term begins I wanted to write a first day at Hogwarts story. Join Scorpius as he prepares and arrives for his first day at Hogwarts


A/N: Written for Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry

Class: Arithmancy, assignment one

I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, all rights belong to the fantastic J.K Rowling.

Name: Kayleigh

Date of Submission: 5/8/14

Scorpius Malfoy's first day at Hogwarts

He glanced around his room one last time, he had never spent a night away from it but now he was leaving for months.

The familiar green and silver adorned room comforted him. The blonde haired boy lay on his bed, so comfortable.

Scorpio had just finished packing up the last of his items in his trunk and then they were too be on their way.

Too excited to feel too sad, Scorpius couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He would miss his family fiercely but his father had always spoke of Hogwarts with such wonder and reverence.

He would be there soon, he reminded himself.

His trunk was heavy but the small boy heaved it out of his room and down the stairs of their manor house.

His mother greeted him at the bottom

"Draco, come and help him with this"

His father came jogging in from the kitchen looking abashed

"I did tell him to call me when he wanted me to bring it down"

Scorpius stared at his parents he wanted to burn the image them into his brain hoping he wouldn't forget what they looked like.

His mother stood tall and proud, her raven hair fell to her waist even he knew his mom was pretty. He looked exactly like his father, Gray eyes, pointed face and blonde hair.

"Are you sure you have packed everything dear?" His mother asked concerned " I can have a look through your trunk just in case"

She moved towards him but Scorpius stopped her "its fine mom, I triple checked, we had better get going soon, I don't want to be late"

"Don't worry Son, we have plenty of time its only 9:45am" Draco placed his hand on his sons shoulders he could feel his excitement.

"Right come on then, get your cloak, love and we will be on our way"

They had traveled by the floo network to the three broomsticks where they had stopped to have a drink.

Scorpius had always loved the milkshakes that tom, the bartender, had served him.

From there they had walked the short distance to kings cross station.

It had seemed quiet until they arrived on platform 9 and 3/4.

The hustle and bustle had frightened Scorpius a little so he clung to his mother slightly more tightly.

As they made their way through the crowds Scorpius noticed just how big some of the other students, they were quite daunting.

His parents came to a stop just before the large scarlet steam train. Once they had given their greetings to friends Draco whispered to his son.

"It will be fine son, do not look so panicked. You will have the best days of your life at Hogwarts, just enjoy it"

After speaking with his father and seeing area familiar faces, Scorpius fear subsided.

It was 10:57, Scorpius hurriedly said his goodbye to his parents and lugged his trunk onto the train.

He found a carriage with his cousin Juliet Greengrass, a new first year too.

They discussed everything, from their joy at finally starting Hogwarts to recent family events, scoffing ate sweets as they did, until it was time to change. They were nearly there.

His stomach dropped, fear and wonder had made him feel nauseous.

Or maybe it was the ten boxes every flavor beans he had consumed.

The prefects patrolled the carriages telling everyone they were to arrive in five minutes.

Scorpius followed his cousin in a dreamlike state.

"Firs' years ov'r 'ere" a voice bellowed from the sea of people.

Scorpius followed the crowd and found himself in front of a very large, bear like man with a smile so large you could see his tonsils.

"There ain't no question to who you belong to, ye look just like ye dad"

"Yeah" Scorpius replied nervously

"The names Rubeus Hagrid keeper of the grounds and professor of care of magical creatures, I knew ye dad when he looked like you, he was a prankster 'ere mind"

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Scorpius" he stuttered

"Righ' nice to meet ye, now ye best be off to the boats follow these lot"

As the boats floated unaided across the still, black lake the castle magically came into view.

It was magnificent he thought to himself.

He had known luxury but this castle had surpassed even his wildest dreams, he drank everything in as the walked up to the castles doors.

Inside they were greeted by a professor.

"Good afternoon and welcome" he beamed "My name is Professor Longbottom, please wait just a moment and we shall commence the sorting ceremony"

Scorpius already knew to which house he would belong, Slytherin. All of his ancestors had been Mighty Slytherins or so he had been told. His Grandfather had beamed proudly about their connections with the house and had even threatened to disown him if he were not to be one of them. He did not fear this though. He was a Slytherin through and through.

The ceremony began, dozens of students were called before him, he had seen his cousin Juliet go through the door at least fifteen minutes ago.

He was beginning to feel his nerves take over again.

Suddenly he was being called

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

He walked forward and strode through the doors. The room before him was so large he felt like an ant in comparison. He walked proudly to the front and sat on the stool as he had seen the student before him do.

A stiff, heavy hat was placed upon his head.

Scorpius had not expected it to start talking, so he just sat startled.

"Hmm what do we have here then, yes the long family legacy lies in Slytherin but shrewdness and cunning is not what I for see,

I see nerve and bravery dwells within your heart. Not without a certain amount of wit hmm where to put you, that is a difficult one hmmm"

The hat stayed silent for what felt like an eternity.

Scorpius was getting nervous.

"Gryffindor" it finally bellowed.

The crowd were rendered speechless, the hall deathly silent.

Scorpius himself couldn't move, shock had paralyzed him. A tall boy came forth and ushered him toward his given house table, he wore a prefect badge.

Scorpius sat as he could do nothing else.

He felt as if his world had been turned upside down.

He ate nothing during the feast and did not even try to engage in conversation with his peers.

Scorpius just stared down at his plate unaware of what was going on around him.

He had come to a decision.

When the feast was over Scorpius approached the prefect who had ushered him over here before.

"Please could you take me to the headmistress" he asked

"I know its scary at first but you'll be fine" the prefect spouted as if it were scripted

"Please you don't understand, I need to see her, I'm not staying here" his voice rose with anger as tears began to swim in is eyes.

The prefect approached the teachers table and then the other prefect of this house at the head of the table. When he came back over to him he simply said

"Come on then"

Scorpius followed the older boy through an intricate maze of corridors before finally stopping at a large, ugly gargoyle statue.

He spoke to the statue while Scorpius looked on in amazement when it replied.

The statue sprung aside to reveal a hidden staircase, they ascended the stairs in stereo and stopped at a large black door knocking it three times, the older boy listened for a reply and then left leaving Scorpius feeling intimidated.

He walked inside the vast office drinking in all that surrounded him, shiny objects of all shapes and sizes adorned the walls and many shelves.

Portraits of previous teachers sat behind a large dark wood desk.

There sat in her chair was the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She had a kind face and Scorpius was immediately soothed in her presence.

"Is everything OK Mr Malfoy, It is usually I who have to arrange meetings with students not the other way around"

"Erm yes, well no actually I think I should leave, go home. I don't think Hogwarts is the right place for me so I'd like to write to my dad come and get me"

"Let me ask first, why it is you feel you do not belong here?'

"I just don't think we mesh well"

"Mesh well" the teacher chuckled

"I shall write to your father now of the circumstance, you may wait here for his reply"

She had attached a letter to the leg of a waiting owl and then sat looking at him

"You do know bravery is a wonderful trait to have"

Scorpious pretended to ignore her

"I myself am a Gryffindor through and through"

He nodded but did not take in her words, suddenly there was a tapping in the window, he father had replied fast.

Professor McGonagall took the letter but passed it to him

It read

Dear Son,

Please know that both your mother and I are immensely proud of you, no matter what house you are in.

Professor McGonagall informs me you have been put in Gryffindor and she believes you want to leave Hogwarts because of this.

Be proud of who you are, I have forever told you that you are the most brave and bold of all of the Malfoy family.

We could never think any different of you and we are proud Gryffindor has gained such a wonderful member.

You may not leave Hogwarts, I will not allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life.

Embrace your time there, forge new friendships and first and foremost have fun.

I will write tomorrow to find out how you are settling in,

With love,

Dad

Tears formed in Scorpius's eyes as he read the letter, he felt calmed at his fathers words but he was stuck here.

Stuck to endure the endless whispers that were sure to follow him.

A Malfoy in Gryffindor. No one would believe it.

Professor McGonagall got him an escort back to the dormitories. His roommates had already settled in to their beds and they sat making conversation, they included Scorpius when he arrived and the boys chatted into the night and then fell into a comfortable sleep

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all" he thought before he drifted off.


End file.
